


【路人智/PD智】小路【rape/注意避雷】

by lilysatoshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysatoshi/pseuds/lilysatoshi
Summary: AD大野经常挨骂，受到虐待，从身体上到精神上，但是他还蛮顽强。自己找出了买咖啡最快的路，但是这条漆黑小路里有三个陌生人等着他。等他终于跌跌撞撞地回去了，被PD发现不对，被撕开衣服检查……





	【路人智/PD智】小路【rape/注意避雷】

**Author's Note:**

> *mob智，rape，foursome，PD智，注意避雷，注意避雷，注意避雷，不接受不要点……  
*与现实一切人物无关，纯属我想开车  
*R

——————————————————————

“你这个笨蛋……到底是叫你笨蛋还是白痴呢？嗯？你自己选一个吧！”

“对不起……”

试镜失败，卖自己的画被骗……大野智简直就是倒霉的集合体。以前他只知道跳舞画画，现在被逼的走投无路了，不得不来到这和综艺节目的现场做一个小AD。

结果因为自己笨手笨脚的，经常被PD骂的狗血淋头。他甚至都开始怀疑自己是不是真的脑子有问题了。

“身上怎么这么臭……”PD瞪了他一眼，本想扯开他的衣服，却又把手收回去了。

AD大野闻了闻自己身上的味道，刚从农场外景回来，身上仿佛还留着一点点动物的味道，虽然说不太好闻，但是说特别臭也有点过分了。

可能是PD的鼻子太敏感了。大野这样想到。

“算了，今天就用嘴吧。”这位PD有洁癖，但是这几年对AD大野一直上下其手。他尤其喜欢和这个沉默寡言的小AD腿交，在抹满润滑剂的肥嘟嘟的双腿间抽插，听着身下人隐忍的闷哼声，把精液射到他的小眼镜和小嘴巴上。

大野智用漱了漱口，开始解PD的皮带。PD所说的一切都是无法违抗的，自己本来就笨手笨脚，如果连这些都不会做，可能早就被开除了，一开始的不满也都因为生活窘迫慢慢妥协了。

PD抓着他的头发，看着他乖乖地舔硬自己的性器，突然心中生气一股无名火。他把智的眼镜突然扔在地上，一个镜片都掉了。

“含深一点，之前没有教过你怎么做吗，屁股是不是都痒痒了。”

智无暇顾及眼镜，只能含得更深，小嘴简直不能再张大，肉棒直直地顶着喉咙，让他不由自主地轻咳，眼泪都被顶出来了，PD简直爽翻。

仿佛是看到了他的极限，PD抓着他的头发硬顶了几下，直接射在了他的嘴里。小AD被精液呛得直咳嗽，坐在地上用挎包里的卫生纸擦着衣服上的白浊。

恶劣的PD看了看表，“马上就到休息时间了，该去买饮料了。”

“是，先生……这就去。”

————————

笨笨的AD也会有他的生存方式。大野智每天都会被派去买饮料，一买就是十几罐，一开始买错了饮料被骂的狗血淋头，还被几位PD扒下裤子抽打，后来被骂买得太慢，被强行展示自慰看看到底能有多“快”。最近几天他找到了可抄的近道，买饮料的速度快了很多，那几位PD好像也腻了，没有再以这个理由玩弄他。

掉下来的眼镜片修不回去，只能叹口气双眼模糊地在货架上挑选，买回饮料后想要从电视台旁边的漆黑小巷中穿过去。正要开始狂奔，突然撞倒了一个又高又壮的人身上。

“小哥，我们等你很久了呢。”

没戴好眼镜的大野智还以为自己被不良缠上了，迷茫的抬起头，却被抓住脖子和胳膊，被狠狠地按在墙上。饮料滚落了一地。

还没来得及出声，牛仔裤就被扒下来，冰凉的液体被倒在了屁股上，对方粗粝的手指就着润滑在穴口抹来抹去的。

“糟了。”

“哇，为什么腿根红红的，超色的啊这个。”

小AD简直要被吓哭了，都不敢发出声音。他扭着头隐隐约约看到还有两个人冲着他走过来，都开始解自己的皮带。

压住他的男人A解开他的上衣，揉捏他贫瘠的胸部。黄头发的男人B在他旁边架起了摄像机，下流地撸动着下体。男人C走到他旁边，把冰凉的液体抹在小AD的肉茎上，里面好像掺了什么东西，大野智觉得热热的，不由得闷哼出声。

“大野前辈，你肯定不记得我们了，不过我们还记得你呢……那时候你都不想理我们，完全就是高岭之花呢。”

“当时我们还不敢碰你，结果没想到咱们这么有缘分……竟然在这个电视台再会了，不过现在你怎么变得这么淫荡了呢，为了一份工作就把自己的小屁股卖给那个变态PD。”

被戳到痛处了。不过这些人竟然是自己认识的？大野智极力地想转过头看身后的人，奈何怎么也看不清。

“啊……皮肤真好，就是稍微有些晒黑了，不过屁股还是很白的呢……”C的手在小AD身上胡乱摸着，一会儿掐掐乳珠 ，一会儿捏捏腰。智刚想挣扎着躲开，就感受到身后的人死死地掐着他的胳膊，自己的耳朵被舔了一下。

“竟然还有奶香味呢，小朋友一样。”

大野智感觉自己的耳朵后面和脖子上都是他们的口水，受不了地求饶：“求求你们了，放过我吧，以前我做了什么的话真是对不起……我还有工作……啊……”

自己的性器突然被攥住，被狠狠地上下撸动：“都这么硬了，难道你的工作就是把屁股掰开让人上吗，我看你还挺享受的嘛。”

不知道是是不是被玩弄惯了，比起被强奸的恐惧，大野智更害怕迟到之后PD们的惩罚。他开始奋力挣扎：“真的请放过我吧！我要迟到了！”

黄毛B走了过来，捏住他的脸强迫他张开嘴，然后把腥臭的肉棒塞了进去。

“废什么话，以后又不是只有这一次，速战速决。”

大野智被呛得直咳嗽，刚想收紧牙关咬下去就被捏住下巴，紧接着就看到黄毛的眼睛：“敢咬下去今天就别想回去了。”

A也开始加快速度，四根手指在小穴里扑哧扑哧地抽动。

“小肉棒更硬了呢。”

B冷笑一声：“真浪。”

“好棒，他在吸我。小屁股好干净。”A把手从穴口抽出来，牵连出来一根根银丝。红红的肉洞因为冷空气的刺激不停收缩，好像在邀请人进去。

“我先来吧。”B说。

“太狡猾了！明明都已经插过他的小嘴了，这里还是我先……”

AD被拎着领子扒在杂物柜上，C迅速地摸上他的臀缝，结果整个手都湿了。

“操，太浪了！欠揍！”说着就开始啪啪地拍打他的臀部。

智被打得很疼又很爽，B的阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，他简直哭出声。“哼……”

“好了，不弄了。”C咬了咬住他的肩膀，“还是直接插比较好。”说着就把阴茎使劲往里捅。

“啊～啊，求你……”

“求我什么？”

智仿佛反应了过来，“你们给我下了什么药……”奇怪的瘙痒蔓延到全身，愤怒地问。

C忍不住了，一插到底，“是你自己浪啊，还怪我们。真紧啊……你们的PD天天干你都没有松吗。”

“没有……他们没有……”正在拼命解释的智突然被顶到一个地方，腰都软了，他惊慌地向前挪，“不行！这里不行！”

A下流地揉捏着小腹一把圈住腰，“怎么不行，是能怀孕还是怎么的？”

C感受到身下人阵阵痉挛，舒服地叹了口气，开始小幅度抽动。B又把阴茎插进智的嘴里。他怎么也没想到自己出来买个饮料也被qj。

“呜呜……”C加大了幅度，囊袋撞在肉肉的臀部发出啪啪的水声。智被堵住嘴无法发声。

“快点啦，我们还等着呢！”

“知道了！都有份！”C猛地一抖，智感觉到穴里射进一股热流……好像要怀孕了一样。

他被放开双手，失神地跪在地上，肉洞里的精液流出来沾满了屁股下的泥土，储物柜上的灰尘被汗湿得泥泞。

他茫然地想抓住身旁的上衣，手里却被塞了一个湿乎乎的肉棒。

“别想走啊，我们还没干呢。”

————————————————————————————

汽车鸣笛的声音和手机的震动吵醒了智，屏幕上显示着PD的名字。

按下接通键，话筒里传来PD的怒吼。

“我……我马上过去。”

“大家都下班了，就剩我在等你，再不过来以后就再也别来了！”

小AD默默地清理自己体内的精液，捡起脏兮兮的格子衫尽量清理干净衣服和裤子，努力穿着整洁，然后捧着饮料一瘸一拐地走回电视台。

—————————————————————————————

还有一个办公室的灯还亮着。

“怎么这么晚才回来。”PD阴沉地抬头，却被眼前脏兮兮的人惊住了。

“对不起……”

“怎么买个饮料都弄得这么脏，你到底是白痴还是笨蛋……”

AD眼镜都忘了拿，看不太清楚，他只知道自己要被辞退了，现在过来不过是想着能不能领到最后的薪水。

“你的脸怎么这么红？脖子上那是什么？”

智不由自主地摸向自己的脖子，结果衣服突然被撕开了。青色的和红色的痕迹布满了胸口和腰间。

“不要……不要看……”智疯了似的想扯回自己的上衣，却又被扒了裤子。他仿佛看到了镜子中的自己，身上用油性笔写着“肉便器”三个字……

小AD哭着推开PD，心中升起对自己极大的厌恶。他后退到门口穿上裤子，想把皮带系紧，手却怎么也使不上力气。

他看到PD冲着自己走来，吓得钻到了墙角，直到看到一双大手环住他，好像要把他吃掉。

失去意识的最后一刻，他仿佛看到PD紧皱的眉眼里有一丝心疼，不知道这施舍给他的短暂的温暖，在不久的将来又要向他索取多少呢……

……end


End file.
